


Pink and gold and glittering

by blackmoonalcolyte (jomipay)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Azu and Kiko wedding night, Azu gets married, Azu looks incredible in a corset, Corset shopping, Dom/Sub unertones, F/F, When in Rome Secret Santa 2020, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomipay/pseuds/blackmoonalcolyte
Summary: Azu steps in, followed by her entourage, which differs only very slightly from the group that had helped her out with selecting her wedding dress. Azu’s eyes rove over the reams of fabric on display and the various corsets and other undergarments adorning the numerous mannequins tastefully scattered throughout the room. It’s well lit by a small collection of glittering chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceiling and the carpet is a soft velvety black that absorbs all of the sound from her footsteps.
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: When In Rome Secret Santa 2020





	Pink and gold and glittering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GretaRavencliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretaRavencliff/gifts).



> For Greta, Merry Christmas darling, I hope you enjoy this <3

Azu is pacing in front of the cafe she’s supposed to be meeting her friends at. There’s no way she’s drinking anything with caffeine in it, the stress of her rapidly approaching wedding day is giving her quite enough energy. The sight of Hamid, Oscar and Zolf approaching does wonders for Azu’s frayed nerves. She’s excited to be getting married, but she’d never anticipated having a wedding quite so large and with so many moving parts. Her duties at the temple have also been greatly expanded recently and it had been a challenge to get enough time away to manage this little shopping excursion. 

Hamid smiles widely and barrels towards her, throwing himself into her waiting arms. Oscar gives her a hug and a peck on the cheek and she bends at the waist to allow Zolf to do the same. She’s on a mission, she’s getting lingerie for her wedding night and she has assembled her mission team—Hamid and Oscar because they’re the two most fashionable people she knows and Zolf for a steadying and calm presence. She’d asked Cel along as well but they’d said they weren’t any good at lingerie shopping, and they’d already contributed to Azu’s wedding night festivities in other ways. Azu has a box at home with some kind of toy Cel’s made that has several buttons and comes with a very detailed instruction manual she hasn’t flipped all the way through yet.

She waits and chats with her friends as they get drinks and then they head off to one of the boutiques Hamid had made an appointment at for her. Hamid has some connections from his own work as a tailor and hand picked the boutique they’re going to as one of the best for lingerie of all sorts. 

Azu steps in, followed by her entourage, which differs only very slightly from the group that had helped her out with selecting her wedding dress. Azu’s eyes rove over the reams of fabric on display and the various corsets and other undergarments adorning the numerous mannequins tastefully scattered throughout the room. It’s well lit by a small collection of glittering chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceiling and the carpet is a soft velvety black that absorbs all of the sound from her footsteps. 

Hamid goes with her to chat to the consultant, a slight woman with long dark hair that leaves Azu looking at different swatches of silk fabric as she makes sure everything is set for her in the fitting room.

There are so many different colors and so many combinations of lace and embellishments to choose from and it’s all a bit overwhelming. Azu’s never been particularly good at hiding how she’s feeling, and her companions are well attuned to changes in her mood.

Hamid comes up beside her and hugs one of her thighs. 

“What is it, Azu?”

Azu sighs and pats one of Hamid’s shoulders. She thinks of the table arrangements and the catering and all of the important people that are coming—Eren Fairhands is marrying them, for the love of Aphrodite. 

“I think perhaps, I’m just a little bit overwhelmed and being presented with so many choices at once is just stressing me out a tiny bit.”

She takes in a deep breath and scans the room, eyes falling on Zolf already settled in a chair and reading with Oscar perched on the arm, staring back carefully at Azu.

Marrying them had been one of her first acts as a newly promoted priestess. She could feel Aphrodite all around her through the ceremony and it’s a memory she holds dear.

“I loved your wedding, how small and intimate it was.”

Oscar tilts his head and smiles. Zolf huffs from his spot on the chair, not looking up from his book.

“Did you like our wedding or did you like that you got to marry us?”

“Both!” Azu chuckles.

“How many people are you expecting?”

Hamid answers before she can. “Three hundred and eighty seven have RSVP’d so far.”

Aphrodite, that’s more than she remembers. 

“I wanted to invite all of my friends and I guess I have a lot more people I consider friends than I thought, and then there’s all of the people from the Temple, and really now there’s just so many people!” 

She’s also not given the thought of being married by Eren Fairhands any great deal of thought—the premise is entirely too mortifying. 

“Hard to keep it small when you’re such a popular and inspiring community and church figure.” Oscar teases.

He and Zolf had essentially eloped. Azu had wanted a nice ceremony, to celebrate with all of her and Kiko’s friends and family, but eloping is starting to sound very, very appealing. 

“What did you do for your wedding night?” Azu asks, apropos of nothing and knowing that Oscar has no compunctions about being entirely honest with her.

Hamid blushes in the corner as Zolf and Oscar exchange a look.

“We ate a fair amount of cake.” Oscar answers.

“And drank a lot.” Zolf adds.

“And then we fell asleep, and stayed asleep for most of the next morning.” Oscar smiles at the cheery memory.

“So you weren’t concerned with…” she gestures, not sure what exactly she’s trying to convey, but Oscar seems to pick up on it regardless.

“Oh no, we knew we just wanted some time to ourselves to rest, together.” Zolf smiles at him and it makes Azu’s heart sing. 

“I mean, there were ahem, plenty of less restful periods spent in bed, but those were a different kind of rejuvenating.”

Zolf doesn’t even flush at the innuendo, still flipping through his book.

“It sounds like you both know how you’d like to spend your wedding night, and that you know this is something Kiko will enjoy. And whatever you pick, she’s going to love seeing you in it because she loves you, Azu.”

Hamid clears his throat from the corner.

“Oscar’s right, Azu. And we wouldn’t lie to you, we’ll make sure to tell you exactly how good you look in everything you try on so you can make the best and most informed decision possible.”

Hamid’s smile always does wonders to put her at ease, and seeing Zolf and Oscar together and happy, with matching rings on their hands, makes her feel happy too. She feels her stress start to melt away. That’s going to be her and Kiko. They’re going to get to spend the rest of their lives together. And she has the two people whose opinions on fashion she trusts more than anyone else in the world here with her. She’s going to rock Kiko’s world on their wedding night.

“What color do you think I should start with?” 

Hamid bites his cheek and looks like he’s trying to hold back a laugh as Oscar walks over to join her. 

“I should think some brilliant shade of pink.” Oscar gestures to a shelf filled with swaths of every shade of pink silk and satin imaginable.

_ Yes _ , Azu thinks to herself,  _ pink will do _ .

***

The ceremony goes remarkably well and Azu manages to keep it together through the ordeal that is being married to the love of her life by Eren Fairhands himself. She is still buzzing with the warmth of Aphrodite’s love and the blessing of her marriage and she is excited to finally be getting alone time with her new wife.

They’re staying in a posh hotel for a few nights before heading to a quiet cottage on the coast and then embarking on a trip through Africa and Eastern Asia to explore. Azu leaves Kiko in the bedroom so she can get ready. 

Azu slips out of her dress and into the silk robe Hamid and Oscar had helped her pick out. It’s black, and floor length, with lace trim and a slit all the way up one thigh, revealing just a hint of the pastel pink of the corset she’s wearing beneath. Azu emerges from the bathroom and leans with one hand braced on the doorframe, adopting what she hopes is a sexy pose.

Kiko’s eyes widen and darken simultaneously and Azu grins with delight. Kiko sits up from her recliner position on the bed, making a twirling motion with her hand and whistling as Azu complies with the request. 

“If you like this then you’re really going to like what’s underneath it.”

Kiko arches a brow. “Oh? Why don’t you show me.”

A shiver races down Azu’s spine underneath where the laces of her corset are bound tight against her skin. She’s familiar with that tone of voice, with the set of Kiko’s mouth and eyes. It’s not a request. It’s a command. And Azu’s very good at taking commands from Kiko, always wants to be so good for her.

The corset Azu has on is a pastel pink trimmed with gold lace at the top and bottom. The bones are gold and there’s a gold filigree covering the bodice. It ties in the back with golden laces and the whole thing is made of a smooth velvety satin. Pearls adorn the spaces under each swell of her breasts and follow further down the bodice to accentuate the flare of her hips. It makes her feel like an exquisite gift, something beautiful and pink and gold and glittering.

Azu unties the sash of her robe, Kiko’s eyes tracking every minute shift of her fingers. She lets it slide off first one shoulder and then the second before letting it fall all the way to the floor and trying not to laugh sleuth sheer delight at Kiko’s open mouth. Azu turns slowly, showing off all angles of the garment and her body.

“Come here.” Kiko gestures for Azu to climb into her lap. Azu goes willingly.

Kiko fingers the golden laces. “We’re leaving this on.” She proclaims, breathless. 

Kiko nuzzles at Azu’s throat before diving in with her teeth and tongue, nipping and sucking eagerly at the skin as her hands rove over the curves of Azu’s body, over the smooth fabric of the corset. Azu melts against her as all the stress is wicked from her skin and body. She has this to look forward to for the next two weeks, just her and Kiko and every comforting touch and emotion that entails.

“Have a surprise for you, too.” Kiko whispers into her collarbone. 

“Oh?” Is all Azu can currently manage. She feels the shape of Kiko’s wicked smile against the skin of her exposed chest.

Kiko shifts Azu off of her lap and pushes gently on her shoulder to get her to lie back on the bed. “But you’ll have to be very good if you want to find out what it is.”

Azu’s heart pounds with anticipation. Kiko crawls over her, kissing every bit of exposed skin she can on her way to slip the undergarments off Azu’s lower half. They’re lace and the same pastel pink as her corset and Kiko teases her over them before finally sliding them down and pulling them off her legs. Kiko gets off the bed and pulls her own clothing off without ceremony. Azu admires the lines of her body, the plane of her stomach, the curve of her arms and of the capable muscles in her back. Kiko crawls back on the bed and lies between Azu’s thighs, moving her thighs to rest over her shoulders and nipping up the insides. Azu groans and fists her hands in the sheets. 

Kiko blows air over her cunt and gives her clit the lightest lick. 

“And what do I have to do, to be good enough to get my surprise?”

“Oh it’s simple.” Kiko says, and Azu’s stomach tightens at the wicked glint in her love’s eyes. “Don’t come until I say.” And Kiko leans forward and mouths firmly over her clit, sucking in long pulls. 

Azu tightens her grip in the sheets and fights the urge to buck her hips into Kiko’s face. Part of being good for Kiko is staying still, is letting her pleasure Azu at her own infuriating pace. Kiko seals her lips over her clits and moves her tongue over it in firm, relentless circles, bringing Azu hurtling towards her peak at an alarming rate. The corset makes her hyper aware of the speed and depth of her breaths. Azu squeezes her thighs around Kiko’s head, letting her know and she backs off, dipping her tongue lower through where she’s wet and clenching and empty. Kiko slides her tongue over her slit and dips it in, teasing, before replacing it with two of her fingers. Azu groans and throws her head back against the bed. Kiko has clever fingers and she knows precisely how to unravel Azu. Azu’s clit is throbbing with neglect and she moans when Kiko finally flicks her tongue over it again. She gives it a series of sucking kisses before stroking it steadily with her tongue. 

Azu squeezes her thighs around Kiko’s head again and Kiko pulls away to tell her, “Yes, now lovely,” and Azu comes with her thighs shaking around Kiko’s head and back arched off the bed. Kiko pats her thigh and moves to kiss Azu, letting her taste herself in Kiko’s mouth. 

“Congratulations, time for your surprise.” Kiko smiles against her lips and gets off the bed.

“Close your eyes.” Kiko says and Azu does so, remembering the very first time Kiko ever told her to do it and all the times she’s been told to since.

Azu can hear her sorting through their bags and feels the dip of the bed as Kiko rejoins her. Azu here’s a click and then something vibrates to life. 

“Open.”

Azu opens her eyes to Kiko smirking and holding a remarkably familiar looking toy in one hand while clicking through several settings, making it vibrate faster and faster.

She slides a hand up Azu’s thigh to tease at her folds. “Let’s see if we can’t break your record.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Azu deserves to look beautiful in a corset and have a lovely wedding night with her new wife. Thank you for reading and thank you to Greta for being a lovely human.


End file.
